Menuju Pagi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Apa yang mengganggu tidurmu, Kei? / KuroTsukki [#30DaySmutChallenge 01]


**Haikyuu** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

 **MENUJU PAGI** oleh **Kenzeira**

[30 Day SMUT Challenge #1 – Cuddling]

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada hal tak biasa yang dilakukan Kuroo usai persanggamaan malam itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Tsukishima tidak menyadarinya, lelaki itu (lelaki yang dengan sabar mengejarnya, mencoba meraihnya meski ia selalu begitu—enggan mengakui, enggan menerima, tak peduli walau suka) mendadak saja merengkuhnya lembut dari belakang, mengecupi tengkuk dan tak henti menggumamkan namanya; Kei … Kei …

Ia yang nyaris terlelap jadi kembali terbangun.

 _Apa yang mengganggu tidurmu, Tetsuro-san?_

Kuroo enggan menjawab. Tsukishima tidak lagi bertanya.

(Ia tidak perlu tahu, kalau bisa.)

Sebab, mendadak saja, perasaan menyakitkan itu mampir di dadanya—sesak tak terhingga. Tsukishima terbangun, menyingkirkan lengan Kuroo yang melingkari tubuhnya (Kuroo yang sudah lelap tanpa menggumamkan namanya lagi), lantas melangkah ke arah jendela, menyibak tirainya. Memandang langit malam yang entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dan sepi. Ia merenung. Memikirkan rasa sakit itu.

 _Apa yang mengganggu tidurmu, Kei?_

Tsukishima menoleh sekilas. Kuroo berbaring nyaman. Mata tajamnya seakan menembus, menelanjangi diri yang tak pernah mampu membohongi siapapun—tidak bahkan jika itu dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup kembali tirai jendela, berbalik, kemudian saling memandang.

 _Kau. Kau, Tetsuro-san._

 _Kenapa aku._

Menghela napas. Jeda.

 _Karena ada lelaki lain yang mengganggu tidurmu._

Kuroo tidak menjawab, tidak pula mencoba membantah. Lelaki itu diam saja (tetapi matanya tetap memandangi dalam-dalam, seakan mencari arti, entah apa, entah kenapa). Jam dinding terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya—tik tak tik tak. Waktu terus bergulir meski ada dua manusia yang masih saja membeku.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kei …_

Kalimat tersebut semestinya ia jawab dengan cubitan (atau kata-kata yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu, mencoba menghindar sebisa mungkin, mengelak sehingga Kuroo tidak perlu mendapatkan jawaban darinya). Ia tidak pernah mampu menjawab. Sama sekali. Seolah-olah kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar, meskipun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Ia ingin terus mendengarnya. Kuroo yang mengatakan cinta. Kuroo yang tak henti menciuminya sampai ia menyerah dan ikut terbuai. Kuroo yang menyebalkan, selalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan apabila rona merah di kedua pipinya muncul tanpa bisa dicegah.

Tsukishima ingin kembali mendengar kata-kata itu; sungguh picisan, tetapi ia menyukainya. Ia senang mendengarnya walau ia tak pernah menjawab pernyataan itu (namun, meskipun begitu, dari kalimat tersebut, ia merasa dicintai—dengan cara paling picisan sekalipun). Tapi, ketika akhirnya ia mendengar Kuroo mengatakan perasaannya lagi, ia mendadak tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sebab, rasa sakit itu selalu datang, entah mengapa.

Barangkali karena Kuroo tidak lagi melihatnya ketika mengatakan itu.

 _Jangan katakan itu lagi, Tetsuro-san._

Kuroo mendudukan diri.

 _Aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta kepadamu._

Tsukishima menggelengkan kepala.

 _Tapi kau tidak._

Kuroo bergumam; maaf. Tsukishima menunduk pasrah (tapi lantas ia melangkah mendekat, mendudukkan diri di atas Kuroo, mengecupi bibir lelaki itu lembut, mencengkeram ujung rambutnya yang hitam dan agak panjang, memperdalam ciuman). Ia tidak ingin malam ini berakhir sia-sia. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan satu pun penyesalan. Ia mau malam tetap berjalan, dan terus berjalan hingga pagi mengetuk kaca jendela dan ia menemukan lelaki itu masih di atas ranjang yang sama; merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Dan tak henti menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Barangkali nama itu datang dari suatu mimpi yang sama sekali tidak ingin diketahui Tsukishima.

Dengan sedih, ia pandangi muka lelaki itu sekali lagi. Mencoba membelai lembut meski tak pernah mampu ia sentuh (tidak lagi, karena pagi telah datang dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa malam itu merupakan malam terakhir persangamaan mereka). Ia ingin mengatakannya (meski terlambat, meski kalimat tersebut tampaknya tak lagi memiliki makna).

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuro-san …_

Tsukishima beranjak. Pergi. Tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa pun.[]

 **10:57 PM – 14 March 2017**

* * *

.

.

A/N:

Oke, jadi ini adalah pembukaan 30 Day Smut Challenge (tantangan untuk pribadi, supaya enggak mager terus, biar aktif menulis walau harus banjir darah dari hidung *cough*) pembukaannya malah asin ya, tapi semoga ke depannya lebih manis walau kecut ;)

Kalau ada yang mau rikues pair silakaaan~


End file.
